Luffy's Own Nucleour war
by E-Zuffy
Summary: This is a story about Luffy who is taken over by a strange force, no one can stop him apart from his crew, the first chapter is nothing to do with Luffy, it is just telling you how the thing got out! You will love it!
1. Chapter 1

Luffy: Idiotic, brainy, strong but some enemies are to big of a task for our little hero! 

I have some good news and some bad news, the good news is that I am writing an amazing action, the bad news is that my partner "**Blue Shenron**" has left me! So I am now writing my first one Piece story on my own! Please read and Review to tell me if you like or dislike!

I would like to thank "**Aquaxmarine**" for their review wonderful review!

Chapter 1: The Beginning!

It was a cold winter in 1982 and tucked away in the snow stood a little house, more of a cottage, it was home to 3 people, Joshua – The dad, Judy – the mum and of course 9 year old Kara, a girl who was about to have the shock of her life!

One normal day of February Kara and her dad went out on the lake, they decided to go there to find some fish, the lake was frozen over and the fish were sure to be easy prey, Kara split of from her father in search for some bigger fish closer to the mouth of the river! Around 20 minuets of waiting around wishing for a fish to come by her way she gave up and decided to go and see, with any luck, if her father had caught any fish!

She carried on down the lake for a good 5 minutes, the storm of the winter was growing on her and she saw, in the distance, her father on the floor, she ran over to him and saw a few trickles of blood falling from his mouth, he was knocked out, Kara was a smart girl and she knew that this beast of a thing was smart, cunning and was hungry as her family were, she waited with her father, trying to keep him warm, she felt cold as a strong bit of wind hit her, stronger than the winters wind, suddenly a helicopter came down, propellers spinning wildly and her dad's coat in blowing in the wind, around 10 men in suits ran from the helicopter and Tried to grab Kara, she screamed and her dad lay there, motionless, lifeless, about 4 men grabbed the half dead Joshua and dragged him into the ferocious storm, Kara slid across the ice and made a crack in it, the crack went to the men's feat who were now begging her to stay still!

"If the water touches that helicopter" one of the guards said!

"The professor's experiment" another exclaimed.

"The monster will be set free, the gas" The first guard had said.

"Lets get out of here, NOW!"

They all started to run as Kara fell through the ice causing the grounded helicopter to fall into the water, the ice cold water, Suddenly Kara felt a strong power come over her, she herd noises from under the water!

_You have awakened me, we will rule! We will rule, we will take the lives of those who trapped me!_

Kara was shocked as the incredible force slowly took over her body, she was shocked and slowly her head started to throb and she closed her eyes, she didn't know if it was because of the water or because of this new monster, the monster which is more powerful than modern science, the monster who will destroy all in it path to destroy the earth, the monster who Luffy will have to fight within him! Thank You! Please R&R 


	2. Luffy Arives

**Chapter 2: **Luffy's arrival

A/N 

**Y**o, it is I, Jungle Hopper and I am writing me second chapter on this story, hope you are loving it at the moment like I am! I am going on holiday soon, so this will be the last chapter that I am going to write for 2 weeks!

Kara wakes up and she murmurs, she hears two, what looked like doctors talking.

"Her name is Kara," the scientist said.

"Those men who were with her got seriously injured" the other doctor said quietly.

They obviously didn't know that she was awake and listening.

"They are being scanned now" Said the lead doctor. Who was wearing a white coat.

"Apparently she just lashed out and some how started to control the air and weather around her," He said with confidence

"Those men didn't stand a chance" He sighed.

" This girl cannot handle the power that is inside her"

The door swung open as a man walked in with 2 men beside him, they were wearing suits like the ones who took Kara's father away. The man spoke with a high voice and with a Russian accent!

"I am a scientist, my name is Fonwoh, whom are you?" Fonwoh asked.

"Uh, I am lead doctor here, what are you doing here?"

Fonwoh quickly said before his men in suits could answer for him "I am here for the girl, she is in danger, the thing that is inside her will destroy her, we need to teleport Yagda into another body, a more produced body, an older boy, not an adult such as you and me, but a boy!

The scientist was now confused " Look old man, I don't know who you are but this girl is my authorization, and what the fuck is Yagda, You asshole, Get out of my hospital and take your fucking nob heads out with you too!"

Fonwoh reacted calmly " Well, Yagda is the disease which is giving this girl supernatural powers, and if you are the lead Doctor I will have to dispose of you, right boys?"

The men in suits pulled out a gun and shot him in the head, they shot every doctor in the room and tied Kara down, he sent his men over the hospital to get everyone!

"Kill every fucker who moves"

They manage to take over the hospital and Kara and the "Thing" are trapped in a room while the scientist finds another boy to be his experiment of changing Yagda into his body!

A guard rushed through to doors and pants "Sir, sir, a ship seems to have come into our sights, there are 4 crew members, one looks like he is perfect for your experiment"

"Perfect, send out 3 of our men to capture this boy, take the guns, if the other crew members try to struggle, shoot them!"

Luffy and the gang arrive on the shore of an island, they all arrive for they are short on food and water, they saw the hospital a while off and thought that the hospital may have food and water for them!

"Ah, I am hungry," said Luffy

"Me too" said Zoro

"Me three" said Nami

"Me eight, I mean 4" said Usopp

"HEY! Look, a bug" Luffy ran over to admire the bug!

Everyone else walks ahead

While Luffy is admiring the bug which is now being poked by the rubber boy, he hears rustling in the trees and bushed, he then screams as he gets bitten by the bug, a bit of blood is shown!

Zoro and Nami and Usopp turn around and Luffy is in pain

"What is wrong" shouts Zoro to the injured Luffy

"The bug bit me" Luffy shouted back

"Ha Ha, don't bother it then" Zoro laughed

Luffy then heard the rustling again in the trees, he peers inside and he immediately has a gun pointed at him, 2 other men arrive from behind him with automatics, One of the more well built men kicked him and he screams again!

Zoro shouts again "I told you to leave that bug alone Luffy" and carries on walking!

Luffy in knocked out and wakes up on a table, he tries to move but realises that he is tied down! He moans!

"Sir, Sir the boy is up, he is awake"

"Good" he walks to Luffy and says "Well kid, how old are you?"

"17" Luffy answers truthfully!

"And your name?"

"Monkey.D.Luffy, but Luffy for short"

"Well, from now on your name in Yagda, have you got any open cuts on you?"

"Yes, one" as Luffy remembers the bug which had bit him.

Fonwoh walks out of the room and Luffy can still hear him talking with one of his colleges!

"Well, we can begin the extraction tomorrow"

"Has he got a cut?"

"Yes, Take Yagda out of the girl and move it into the boy"

"He will become the "thing"

Thank you for reading! Please read and review!

P.s. Aquaxmarine, please can you tell me if you have wrote any stories and tell me which category they are in! Thank you!


	3. Usopp? Food?

**Luffy's own nuclear war!**

A/N 

Hi, it is me again, I am back and ready for more story's, I am thinking about this story a lot more than my other two (are not up yet!) I am enjoying this the most!

Chapter 3 

Luffy awakens to find himself in an operating room and a slight beep, he didn't know if the beep was because of the tremendous throb in his his head or one of the big machines, they reminded him of take away and he remembered how suddenly hungry he was! Then that lead him to think of how hungry Zoro was, and that lead him to think how his crew were getting along!

Meanwhile

Zoro Nami and Usopp were still heading to the hospital and none of them really cared for the Rubber man who is still missing.

Nami broke thee silence with a well-asked question.

"Uh, where is Luffy?"

"Probably saw a grain of sand and is now trying to feed it to the bug" he grinned to himself and gave a slight giggle"

"Well, why is this island so deserted" Usopp said and looked around a bit, not straying from the swordsman." And why is there only one room with a light on in that hospital?"

"I don't know Usopp …" He grinned "… Probably all dead!"

"That is not f…"

He was cut of by the sound of cannons firing, but they weren't cannons, they were the automatics of the guards! Suddenly 2 bullets went into the right shoulder of Usopp and he fell to the floor and began to weep, Zoro thought fast and picked Nami up and ran as fast as he could. By no time they were away from Usopp and the men, Zoro put Nami down and rested against a near by Palm tree.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR ZORO?"

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME NAMI, I SAVED YOU"

"WHAT ABOUT USOPP? HE IS JUST LYING THERE"

"USOPP, HE IS NEARLY DEAD, I COULN'T OF CARRIED YOU BOTH ANYWAY"

"Oh, well then why did you pick me? Was it beca…

"Look Nami, you aren't special, so don't start going all soft on me! Usopp is as good as dead"

meanwhile

Usopp looks around him at the red sand, he was fascinated for a few seconds until he realised that it was the blood of his wound, he begins to weep again as the men in suites walk up to the scared Usopp!

"Well, Well, how nice, a big nose for a big wimp"

"Yeah" he grinned.

They picked him up; the one who was wearing sunglasses purposely picked him up by his wound, Usopp gave a yelp and the other guard kicked him in the stomach, no doubt winding him senseless, he managed to utter some words.

"where is Luffy"

"Who is Luffy?" He laughed

"Oh, you mean, "the thing", Ha"

"Your friend, it is too late for him, he is locked away, tied down a…"

"While the changes take place" the other interrupted.

"What change?" Usopp asked.

"You will find out, you are his meal, his supper, his snack!"

Thank You! Please R&R!

Aquaxmarine: Have you got a story up yet? Tell me please!


End file.
